Leslie Hoffman
Leslie Hoffman is a stuntwoman, actress, and stunt coordinator who worked between and as a regular stunt performer on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. In addition, Hoffman was an assistant stunt coordinator for Dennis Madalone and also responsible for the stunt safety on set. Early life and career 1970s Hoffman was born in , and attended the Saranac Lake Central High School, where she played at the William Morris Playground and took ballet and gymnastic classes at the Sokol Gymnastic Training Camp and at the Fokine Ballet. She studied acting at the and the in , where F. Murray Abraham and Whoopi Goldberg also learned their profession. During her time at the studios she decided that acting was too slow for her and she needed more action, a decision which brought her into the world of stunts. Hoffman, a great niece of composer Bernard Green, moved to in 1974, where she trained her skills, including high falls and fight techniques, at Paul Stader's gym in . The gym was a famous location in the stunt business and many stunt performers trained there, including Star Trek s Dick Durock, Bob Minor, George Wilbur, Dennis Madalone, Tom Morga, and Brian J. Williams. Her first Union job was the thriller Two-Minute Warning in 1976. The following years, Hoffman performed stunts in the television series Charlie's Angels and The Hardy Boys/ Nancy Drew Mysteries, doubled in the comedy series Laverne & Shirley, in Fantasy Island, starring the late Ricardo Montalban, and portrayed a stunt nurse in the M*A*S*H episode The M*A*S*H Olympics (1977), which features David Ogden Stiers. On The Love Boat, Hoffman and 's stunt double Dick Ziker jumped 78' ft. together and landed a few feet apart from each other in the water. This is one of the stunts Hoffman found particularly dangerous. She appeared as a high school student in the 1977 horror film The Car in a stunt scene involving several horses http://web.archive.org/web/20070220123816/www.stuntrek.com/stuntrek/02_mem.html, doubled actress in ' comedy I Wanna Hold Your Hand (1978), performed in Corey Allen's action film Avalanche (1978) on which she first worked together with Dennis Madalone, and the thriller The Fifth Floor (1978). Hoffman was as a stunt Indian on the mini series Centennial (1978), did a fire stunt on the television horror film Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell (1978), doubled in the series B.J. and the Bear, and appeared in the science fiction thriller Meteor (1979). While performing stunts on 's 1979 war comedy 1941, Hoffman and another stuntman had "nearly been killed" during a stunt involving a motorcycle sidecar that had to jump into the back of a truck. A mechanical flaw flipped the sidecar, carrying herself on top and her partner in the sidecar, and sent them flying into the truck's bumper. She later recounted how, despite the incident, they had to return and do the stunt again, the following day. http://www.trektoday.com/news/240507_02.shtml 1980s During this time, Hoffman was the first "voted-in" member of the "Society of Professional Stuntwomen", a newly formed group of the top stuntwomen in the movie business, including Julie Ann Johnson, , May Boss, Regina Parton, Jean Coulter, Debbie Evans, Stevie Meyers, and Stephanie Epper. http://www.wonderland-site.com/html/mags/mags00306.htm In 1981 she was the first stuntwoman who was elected to the Board of Directors as Chair of the National Stunt and Safety Committee and Co-Chair to the Young Performers Committee, where she served for two years. She also served on the Local and National Board and was the first stuntwoman who joined Women in Film. It was also the time Hoffman started to do seminars and giving lectures in stunt safety and labor laws. She testified on SAG's behalf in Sacramento in child labor laws because of the Twilight Zone incident http://www.trutv.com/library/crime/notorious_murders/not_guilty/twilight_zone/1.html and wrote the safety section in the AFTRA/SAG Young Performers Handbook. In the '80s, Hoffman was busy doing stunt work for film and television. She doubled actresses Jo McDonnell in the television comedy The Munsters' Revenge (1981), in the comedy series Private Benjamin (1981-1983, co-starring Robert Mandan and Joel Brooks) and the comedy Stewardess School (1986), in Remington Steele (1983-1987) and in the comedy Christmas Vacation (1989), Kellye Nakahara in the mystery comedy Clue (1985), and in 's horror comedy Deadly Friend (1986). Also in the '80s Hoffman worked on two movies she is probably best remembered for. In 's horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), she portrayed the School Hall Guard which was one of the incarnations of the main character, . Her lines, "No running in the hallway, Nancy!" were later replaced by 's voice. http://web.archive.org/web/20070220123816/www.stuntrek.com/stuntrek/02_mem.html In the 1988 comedy The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!, she doubled actress who portrayed in this movie. Hoffman's stunt was, beside several punches, the legendary slide over the banquet table. Other films she worked on, in these years, include the comedy The Nude Bomb (1980), as a terminal passenger during the plane crash in the comedy Airplane! (1980), the television drama Brave New World (1980), the comedy Die Laughing (1980), 's thriller Blow Out (1981), the comedy Protocol (1984), 's comedy Johnny Dangerously (1985), the crime action Death Wish 3 (1985), the thriller Out of Bounds (1986), the horror comedy Saturday the 14th Strikes Back (1988), and the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988), which features fellow Trek stunt partner Tom Morga. Television work included the series Walking Tall (1981, with Jeff Lester), The Fall Guy, Strike Force (1982), Cassie & Co. (1982), The A-Team (starring Dwight Schultz and Melinda Culea), CHiPs (1983, with Robert Pine and Madlyn Rhue), Falcon Crest, and Rags to Riches (1987). Star Trek Hoffman calls herself a Trekkie. She saw every episode of The Original Series and is able to name every episode. In 1973 she visited the first Star Trek convention in New York City, took part in the trivia contest and became the third winner. The letter she received with her third place prize was signed by Richard Arnold. Hoffman's first work on Star Trek was the Deep Space Nine season four opening episode, , in which she portrayed a Starfleet ensign and performed a stair fall in Ops. Also in this episode, her character answered "Thanks" when she was handed a phaser. This was a voice which was added in postproduction and was not Hoffman's. Beside other parts as Starfleet officer and bar patron, she also worked as stunt double on several episodes. These included performing Mila's stair fall in the series' final episode, . On Voyager, Hoffman was the main stunt double for B'Elanna Torres actress Roxann Dawson throughout the last five seasons, performed her falls and fight scenes and was also in the orbital skydiving suit for the episode . For the episode , she was originally not planned to appear but Madalone said that a double for Dawson, who wanted to do her own stunt, was required. In the stunt, a full hit by stunt actor Scott Leva, Hoffman fell really hard on the ground and was protected by Ken Lesco, who avoided worse. She has also memories about her cliff stunt in the episode . http://web.archive.org/web/20070220123756/www.stuntrek.com/stuntrek/s02_mem.html Beside her regular work on screen, Hoffman was the assistant stunt coordinator for Madalone, joined staff meetings and planned stunt sequences. Because of her background, she was also responsible for the stunt safety on set. Hoffman provided her own coonskin cap to the production of the episode , in which she also had a small appearance and served as stunt coordinator for. Her cap was held by James Darren during the opening dialogue of the episode. Two of Hoffman's costumes were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay; her costume as double for Roxann Dawson in the episode for US$470.00 and her costume as double for Julianna McCarthy (Mila) in for US$130.50. Between 2004 and 2008, Hoffman joined the production of the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages, on which she worked as stunt coordinator on the first five episodes - "Come What May", "In Harms Way", "To Serve All My Days", "World Enough and Time" and "Blood and Fire" Parts 1 & 2. She also coordinated the vignettes called "Center Seat". In "In Harms Way", Hoffman portrayed a science crewmember on the bridge who hit the ground during an explosion. On "World Enough and Time", she served as assistant for George Takei and collaborated with fellow Trek stuntman Tom Morga, who worked as fencing coach on this episode. During her time on New Voyages, she also worked with fellow Trek alumni Walter Koenig, Grace Lee Whitney, Denise Crosby, Bill Blair, David Gerrold and Marc Scott Zicree. More recently, Hoffman joined the production of Starship Farragut on which she works as stunt coordinator, beginning with the episode "A Rock and a Hard Place" in 2008. http://www.starshipfarragut.com Later career 1990s During her time on Star Trek, Hoffman also worked on several other projects. She performed stunts in the comedy The Misery Brothers (1995, under coordinators B.J. Davis and Ed Anders), the horror film The Prophecy (1995), the television series Deadly Games (1995, starring Christopher Lloyd), the action film For Life or Death (1995, along with Rick Avery), and the video game Maximum Surge (1996). In 1996, she worked as stunt coordinator for the ABC Afterschool Specials episode Me and My Hormones, the directorial debut of . She also portrayed a wrestler in this episode and acted alongside fellow DS9 co-star Courtney Peldon. The following year, she worked on several episodes of the drama series Melrose Place (1997) and doubled actress' 's stair fall in front of the court house. She appeared in the family series Step by Step (1997, with Michael Kagan) and the short drama Safe Journey (1999, with Scott Rinker), for which she also served as stunt coordinator. She was the stunt coordinator for the short film Mulligans! (1997) and performed stunts in the science fiction thriller Convict 762 (1997), the science fiction film Mars (1997), and the television drama Bella Mafia (1997). In 's horror hit Scream 2, she doubled actress 's fights and falls and, in the superhero comedy Mystery Men (1999), she worked as stunt driver and portrayed a "stunt granny". 2000s Since 2000, Hoffman has appeared rarely on screen. She portrayed a casino patron in the Nikki episode I'll Kick Your Ass in 2001 and a dinner guest along with Spice Williams-Crosby in the comedy sequel The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000). On the latter production, she also worked as stunt double for actress Joan Collins. More notably, Hoffman worked as stunt coordinator. Her credits include the comedy Ophelia Learns To Swim (2000, with Hilary Shepard), The Innocents Mission (2000, on which Tom Morga worked as stunt rigger), 's drama Everything Put Together (2000), the short drama Never Land (2000, again along with Tom Morga), the documentary Daybreak Berlin (2001, with Diana Cignoni and Tom Morga), the short comedy Father Xmas (2001), the thriller Love Leprosy (2001), the comedy My Friend's Love Affair (2001), working as stunt rigger for the horror film Dead Above Ground (2002), and the short drama Dead Ballerina (2006). Shortly before 8 August 2008, Leslie Hoffman, having been living in Los Angeles since 1974, was joined there by her nephew, Ritchie Hoffman, an actor himself. Following his move, Leslie Hoffman excitedly commented that she felt like she and her nephew were in "Hoffman: The Next Generation", excitedly implying that she was proud that her nephew was carrying on certain family traditions. http://stuntrek.wordpress.com/ More recently, Hoffman was interviewed for the 2010 documentary Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy. Fellow Star Trek alumni Kane Hodder, Michael Bailey Smith, Robert Rusler, Brannon Braga, Lisa Wilcox, Brooke Bundy, Fran Bennett, Mark Shostrom, and R. Christopher Biggs were also interviewed. Also in 2010 Hoffman portrayed a woman in the short horror thriller Born Free on which Mark Riccardi worked as stunt coordinator. Star Trek appearances File:Defiant security ensign, To the death.jpg|Starfleet ensign (uncredited) File:Rebel Leslie Hoffman.jpg|Terran rebel (uncredited) File:Defiant Crewwoman Call to Arms.jpg|''Defiant'' crewmember (uncredited) File:Leslie Hoffman, Times Orphan.jpg|Bar patron (uncredited) File:Casino Patron, Leslie Hoffman.jpg|Casino patron (uncredited) File:Female Nakan colonist 3.jpg|Nakan colonist (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Leslie Hoffman, Day of Honor.jpg|Stunt double for Roxann Dawson Star Trek: Voyager (uncredited) File:Leslie Hoffman, By Infernos Light.jpg|Stunt double for Carrie Stauber (uncredited) File:Yassim stunt double.jpg|Stunt double for Lilyan Chauvin (uncredited) File:Leslie Hoffman, Valiant.jpg|Stunt double for Ashley Brianne McDonogh (uncredited) http://www.geocities.jp/shin1701/ds9-RedSquadUniform.html File:Leslie Hoffman, Covenant.jpg|Stunt double for Maureen Flannigan (uncredited) File:Leslie Hoffman, Unforgettable.jpg|Stunt double for Virginia Madsen (uncredited) File:Leslie Hoffman, What You Leave Behind.jpg|Stunt double for Julianna McCarthy (uncredited) As double for Roxann Dawson (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** ** ** ** Other Trek connections A list of Star Trek performers who appeared in the same productions as Hoffman. *''Two-Minute Warning'' (1976), with Brock Peters, Mitchell Ryan, Allan Miller, Freddie Hice, Tommy J. Huff, Glenn R. Wilder, Gary Combs, Branscombe Richmond, and stunts by Jean Coulter, James M. Halty, Hubie Kerns, Jr., and Bennie E. Moore, Jr. *''The Car'' (1977), with John Rubinstein, Roy Jenson, Ronny Cox, Don Keefer, and Bobby Clark *''I Wanna Hold Your Hand'' (1978), with Troy Melton, Marilyn Fox, Gene LeBell, Ivy Bethune, Jimmy Nickerson, George Sawaya, Rick Sawaya, and Janet Brady *''Avalanche'' (1978), with Bill Catching, Freddie Hice, Bob Bralver, Jerry Summers, and Keith Lane Jensen *''The Fifth Floor'' (1978), with Earl Boen, Anthony James, Gregory J. Barnett, Michael Berryman, Robert Herron, Tracey Walter, Hubie Kerns, Jr., and Gene LeBell *''Centennial'' (1978), with Cliff DeYoung, Brian Keith, Sally Kellerman, Stephen McHattie, Anthony Zerbe, Michael Ansara, Henry Darrow, Clive Revill, James Sloyan, Morgan Woodward, Robert Easton, Nick Ramus, Eric Server, Robert DoQui, Tony Epper, and Glenn R. Wilder *''Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell'' (1978), with Ike Eisenmann, Warren Munson, and Bill Zuckert *''Meteor'' (1979), with Brian Keith, Joseph Campanella, Michael Zaslow, Bibi Besch, Clyde Kusatsu, Christine Ann Baur, William Couch, Bruce Barbour, Kenny Endoso, and Al Wyatt, Sr. *''1941'' (1979), with Elisha Cook, Jr., J. Patrick McNamara, David L. Lander, Michael McKean, Jerry Hardin, Dick Miller, Whitney Rydbeck, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Dick Durock, Eurlyne Epper, Gary Epper, Tony Epper, John Escobar, Robert Herron, Loren Janes, Al Jones, Joyce McNeal, John Meier, Jimmy Ortega, Denver Mattson, Regina Parton, Mary Peters, Mic Rodgers, Rick Sawaya, and Ben Scott *''The Nude Bomb'' (1980), with Norman Lloyd, Bob Bralver, Beverly Hart, Nick Dimitri, Dick Durock, Gregory J. Barnett, Doug Coleman, Hubie Kerns, Jr., Jimmy Ortega, and Kym Washington *''Airplane!'' (1980), with Jonathan Banks, Marcy Goldman, Gregory Itzin, Cyril O'Reilly, Kenneth Tobey, Jason Wingreen, Janet Brady, Gene LeBell, Mary Peters, and Rick Seaman *''Brave New World'' (1980), with Jeanetta Arnette, Casey Biggs, Julie Cobb, Tricia O'Neil, Gregory J. Barnett, Jean Coulter, and Frank James Sparks *''Resurrection'' (1980) *''Die Laughing'' (1980), with Larry Hankin, Carel Struycken, Scott DeVenney, Richard E. Butler, and Eurlyne Epper *''Hero at Large'' (1980), with Kenneth Tobey, Gary Combs, Gilbert B. Combs, and Charlie Picerni *''Motel Hell'' (1980), with Nancy Parsons, Richard E. Butler, Bill Catching, Gary Jensen, and Sharon Schaffer *''Blow Out'' (1981), with J. Patrick McNamara, Rick Avery, and Carey Loftin *''The Munsters' Revenge'' (1981), with Joseph Ruskin and Charles Macaulay *''40 Days of Musa Dagh'' (1982), with Sid Haig, John Hoyt, and David Opatoshu *''The Wild Women of Chastity Gulch'' (1982), with Joan Collins, Paul Carr, and Rex Holman *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984), with David Andrews, Tony Cecere, Kerrie Cullen, and Donald R. Pike *''Protocol'' (1984), with Chris Sarandon, Gail Strickland, Ed Begley, Jr., Keith Szarabajka, Cliff DeYoung, Kenneth Mars, Joel Brooks, Grainger Hines, Mary Carver, Jeanne Mori, and George D. Wallace *''Johnny Dangerously'' (1984), with Joe Piscopo, Ray Walston, Byron Thames, Scott Thomson, Chuck Hicks, Vincent Schiavelli, Rick Avery, Gene LeBell, Pat Romano, Rick Sawaya, Mike Washlake, and Robert Herron *''Clue'' (1985), with Michael McKean, Christopher Lloyd, Jane Wiedlin, and Bill McIntosh *''Death Wish 3'' (1985), with Ed Lauter, Gavan O'Herlihy, Marina Sirtis, Alan Oliney, and Rick Seaman *''Polish Vampire in Burbank'' (1985), with Brian J. Williams *''Inside Adam Swit'' (1985) *''Stewardess School'' (1986), with Brett Cullen, Earl Boen, Brooke Bundy, Paul Eiding, Richard Lineback, Paddi Edwards, Bill Erwin, Robert Towers, Viola Kates Stimpson, Kym Washington, William Couch, Chuck Couch, Bill Couch, Jr., Lane Leavitt, and Mike Washlake *''Deadly Friend'' (1986), with Tony Cecere and Doc Charbonneau *''Out of Bounds'' (1986), with Jeff Kober, Kevin McCorkle, Allan Graf, John Vickery, Dick Ziker, Bennie E. Moore, Jr., John Alden, Gregory J. Barnett, Janet Brady, Gary Combs, Gilbert B. Combs, Jim Connors, Jean Coulter, Eddy Donno, David Richard Ellis, Steve Holladay, Billy Hank Hooker, Tommy J. Huff, Jimmy Nickerson, Alan Oliney, Charles Picerni, Jr., Mic Rodgers, and Scott Wilder *''The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!'' (1988), with Ricardo Montalban, Raye Birk, Tiny Ron, Nicholas Worth, Lawrence Tierney, Rick Seaman, Mark Holton, Terry Jackson, Robert Herron, Gene LeBell, Jimmy Ortega, Mary Peters, Rick Sawaya, and Harry Wowchuk *''Saturday the 14th Strikes Back'' (1988), with Ray Walston, Rhonda Aldrich, Michael Berryman, and Joseph Ruskin *''Alien Nation'' (1988), with Leslie Bevis, Jeff Kober, Roger Aaron Brown, Brian Thompson, Keone Young, Earl Boen, Frank Collison, Tom Morga, Bruce Barbour, Simone Boisseree, Eugene Collier, Erik Cord, Ralph Garrett, Terry Jackson, Bill McIntosh, Troy Melton, Bill M. Ryusaki, Rick Sawaya, Sharon Schaffer, Rick Seaman, Jim Wilkey, Brian J. Williams, Harry Wowchuk, and Dick Ziker *''Christmas Vacation'' (1989), with Miriam Flynn, Nicholas Guest, Natalia Nogulich, Billy Hank Hooker, Tony Epper, Jeremy Roberts, Gregory J. Barnett, Janet Brady, Erik Cord, Steve Kelso, John Meier, Noon Orsatti, Charlie Picerni, Steve Picerni, Cheryl Wheeler-Dixon, Scott Wilder, Dick Ziker, and Ken Bates *''All's Fair'' (1989), with Sally Kellerman, Jennifer Edwards, Zachary Benjamin, Gary Epper, Tony Epper, and Danny Rogers *''Trust Me'' (1989) *''The Prophecy'' (1995), with Virginia Madsen, Jeff Cadiente, Chuck Borden, Ben Bray, Doug Coleman, Scott Alan Cook, Dyanna Lynn, Debby Lynn Ross, Erik Stabenau, and Pete Turner *''Maximum Surge'' (1996), with Walter Koenig, Christopher Doyle, Michael Champion, John Escobar, Michael Jace, and Spice Williams-Crosby *''Melrose Place'' episode Great Sexpectations (1997), with Bruce Gray, Bobby C. King, Phil Morris, and Dey Young *''Melrose Place'' episode Who's Afraid of Amanda Woodward?:Part 1 (1997), with Deborah Lacey, Skip Stellrecht, Christopher Michael, Ken Thorley, Barry Wiggins, and Dey Young *''Convict 762'' (1997), with Yannick Derrien, Ed Anders, Darlene Ava Williams, and Scott Leva *''Mars'' (1997), with Lindsey Ginter, Jeff Wolfe, Ed Anders, Chuck Borden, Ken Clark, Dustin Courtney, B.J. Davis, Red Horton, Lane Leavitt, Ken Lesco, Scott Leva, Eddie Matthews, Peewee Piemonte, Scott Rogers, and Merritt Yohnka *''Bella Mafia'' (1997), with Gina Philips, Paul Eckstein, Michael Kagan, Steve Silverie, Larissa Laskin, and Ben Jensen *''Scream 2'' (1997), with Rebecca McFarland, David Warner, Christopher Doyle, Corey Mendell Parker, Ted Barba, Tony Cecere, Chris Durand, Michael Haynes, Al Jones, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Allen Robinson, Michael J. Sarna, and Nancy Thurston *''Mystery Men'' (1999), with Sunny Görg, Elliot Durant III, Christine Ann Baur, Joey Box, Bobby Burns, Jarrid Eddo, Diana Lee Inosanto, Julie Ann Johnson, Gene LeBell, David LeBell, Clint Lilley, Joyce McNeal, James Ryan, and Karen Sheperd *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000), with Joan Collins, David Jean Thomas, John Cho, Kevin Grevioux, Steve Schirripa, Ted Rooney, Jacqueline Case, Joe Davis, Scott L. Schwartz, Joseph Steven, Elle Alexander, Bobby Bass, Mark Chadwick, Max Daniels, Jim Hart, Buddy Joe Hooker, Tommy J. Huff, Joel Kramer, Lane Leavitt, Manny Perry, Steve Picerni, Scott Rogers, Monica Staggs, Ron Stein, Glenn R. Wilder, Spice Williams-Crosby, and Scott Workman *''Everything Put Together'' (2000), with Matt Malloy, Alan Ruck, Thomas Prisco, Tom McCleister, Justin Louis, Shelly Desai, and Judy Geeson *''Nikki'' episode I'll Kick Your Ass (2001), with Nikki Cox and Brad William Henke *''Dead Above Ground'' (2002), with Corbin Bernsen, Chris Freeman, Chuck Borden, George Colucci, Christopher Doyle, Charles Grisham, Jim Hart, Hubie Kerns, Jr., Ken Lesco, Chuck Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Tom Morga, and Justin Sundquist External links * Stuntrek.com - official site * * Leslie Hoffman at LinkedIn.com * Stuntwise.com - former official site * 2009 interview at MyCaptainsBlog.com * Three hour interview at EmmyTVLegends.org Hoffman, Leslie Hoffman, Leslie Hoffman, Leslie Hoffman, Leslie Hoffman, Leslie de:Leslie Hoffman es:Leslie Hoffman